D1
Definition Investigate and define a problem and identify constraints including environmental and sustainability limitation, health and safety and risk assessment issues. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE Introduction to Electronic Hardware Understand reasons for professional laboratory working practices (safety, use of logbooks, experimental record keeping and measurement techniques). See Further Information 26 for more Laboratories details. Maths and Programming Laboratories element. Introduction to Electronic Systems Have an understanding of the environmental impact of engineering. Laboratories element. Laboratory Elements for: ￼ * Analogue Electronics * Digital Electronics * Signals & Systems * High Speed Electronics * Further Digital Electronics * Advanced Analogue Electronics Design & Construction To be able to analyse the requirements for a product and derive a specification for its design. To work from concept through specification, design and construction in stream-related teams and be able to demonstrate their knowledge in reports and a presentation. To understand the problems associated with environmental issues relating to product designs including low power design and design for the environment (recycling, WEEE, etc). Software Engineering Project Demonstrate the competence in a variety of aspects of software engineering through the development of a large piece of software within a group. Demonstrate their ability to work as an effective team member. Demonstrate their ability to communicate technical concepts to their peers. Demonstrate the effective use of tools to support the software engineering process. Demonstrate an understanding the basic operation of a small business. NON-CORE Principles of Flight Design exercise. Introduction to Business Management in Electronic Engineering Prepare a business plan and Technical Appraisal report for a new product. Understand the role of marketing for a new product. Apply marketing techniques (SWOT and 4 P’s) to a new product. Understand the competitive environment of a new product. Understand the role of basic accounting and finance tools for a new product. Understand the factors that affect the price of a new product. Nano fabrication Know the issues in nanotechnology as compared, for example, to microelectronics. Understand the implications of using nanotechnology in various fields, e.g. food, agriculture, home appliances and in industry. Control Engineering Design simple control systems to achieve a set of desired control objectives. Use software tools, based upon the MATLAB environment to support control system analysis and design. Design active control components such as compensators and PID controllers to achieve desirable control objectives. Distributed Circuits Be able to design single-stub and quarter-wave matching networks. Understand how S-parameters are used in amplifier and attenuator design. Management and Marketing of Technology Understand the place of technology management in the modern world. Analyse and critique a past technological innovation. Understand the change implications of a technological innovation on an organisation. Digital Engineering Analyse algorithms and identify strategies for their implementation on microprocessor-based systems. Implement and use complex IP modules within a FPGA design. Develop complex VHDL testbenches for circuit verification and devise appropriate verification strategies. Use and understand the complete design flow required to implement a microprocessor module on an FPGA-based platform. Distributed Computer Systems Describe the fundamental modes of interaction in a distributed environment and their associated failure models. Explain the need for security and indicate appropriate countermeasures. Environmental Engineering & Instrumentation To understand the requirements for monitoring the environment. To understand the requirements for monitoring the environment. Relevant Higher Order Skills Electrical Engineering